List of in-game event Pokémon in Generation II
__TOC__ This is a list of Pokémon obtainable from events found in the Generation II Pokémon games. These specific instances of Pokémon can only be obtained once per game; however, some may also be obtained in other ways as well. All games Non-Legendary Pokémon Starter Pokémon Professor Elm sends the on an errand with a choice of , , or . mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=152| item=Berry| typea=Grass| met=New Bark Town| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| }} mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=155| typea=Fire| item=Berry| met=New Bark Town| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Leer| }} mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=158| typea=Water| item=Berry| met=New Bark Town| type1=Normal|move1=Scratch| type2=Normal|move2=Leer| }} Togepi After the player defeats Falkner, Professor Elm's aide will give the player a Togepi Egg. | game= mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| met=Place hatched| ndex=175| typea=Normal| type1=Normal|move1=Growl| type2=Normal|move2=Charm| }} Lapras This Lapras can only be found every Friday at Union Cave. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=131| types=2| typea=Water| typeb=Ice| met=Union Cave| type1=Normal|move1=Growl| type2=Normal|move2=Sing| type3=Ice|move3=Mist| type4=Normal|move4=Body Slam| }} Eevee This Eevee is obtained from Bill in Goldenrod City. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=133| met=Goldenrod City| typea=Normal| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Tail Whip| type3=Ground|move3=Sand-Attack| type4=Normal|move4=Growl| }} Sudowoodo This Sudowoodo is found at . It attacks the player after it is watered with a SquirtBottle. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=185| typea=Rock| met=Route 36| type1=Rock|move1=Rock Throw| type2=Normal|move2=Mimic| type3=Normal|move3=Flail| type4=Fighting|move4=Low Kick| }} Shuckle This Shuckle is obtained from a man in Cianwood City. It can later be returned to him. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=213| types=2| typea=Bug| typeb=Rock| item=Berry Juice| itemlink=Drink#Berry Juice| met=Cianwood City| type1=Normal|move1=Constrict| type2=Water|move2=Withdraw| type3=Normal|move3=Wrap| type4=Normal|move4=Encore| }} Tyrogue After the player defeats Kiyo in Mt. Mortar, he will give the player a Tyrogue. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=236| typea=Fighting| met=Mt. Mortar| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| }} Red Gyarados This Gyarados is found at the Lake of Rage. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| shiny=yes| ndex=130 s| dexno=130| types=2| typea=Water| typeb=Flying| met=Lake of Rage| type1=Normal|move1=Thrash| type2=Dark|move2=Bite| type3=Dragon|move3=Dragon Rage| type4=Normal|move4=Leer| }} Geodude In the Rocket Hideout there are seven Geodude in the trap area. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=074| types=2| typea=Rock| typeb=Ground| met=Rocket Hideout| type1=Normal|move1=Defense Curl| type2=Rock|move2=Rock Throw| type3=Ground|move3=Magnitude| type4=Normal|move4=Selfdestruct| }} Koffing In the Rocket Hideout there are seven Koffing in the trap area. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=109| typea=Poison| met=Rocket Hideout| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Poison|move2=Smog| type3=Normal|move3=Selfdestruct| type4=Poison|move4=Sludge| }} Voltorb In the Rocket Hideout there are eight Voltorb in the trap area. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=100| typea=Electric| met=Rocket Hideout| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Screech| type3=Normal|move3=SonicBoom| type4=Normal|move4=Selfdestruct| }} Electrode In the Rocket Hideout there are three Electrode in the generator room. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=101| typea=Electric| met=Rocket Hideout| type1=Normal|move1=Tackle| type2=Normal|move2=Screech| type3=Normal|move3=SonicBoom| type4=Normal|move4=Selfdestruct| }} Snorlax This Snorlax is found on the path to Diglett's Cave in Vermilion City. It will attack the player after the Poké Flute is played. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=143| typea=Normal| item=Leftovers| itemlink=In-battle effect item#Leftovers| itemnote= | met=Vermilion City| type1=Psychic|move1=Rest| type2=Normal|move2=Snore| type3=Normal|move3=Body Slam| type4=Rock|move4=Rollout| }} Legendary Pokémon Raikou After the player encounters the Legendary beasts at the Burned Tower, Raikou will roam Johto. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=243| typea=Electric| met=Place caught| type1=Normal|move1=Leer| type2=Electric|move2=ThunderShock| type3=Normal|move3=Roar| type4=Normal|move4=Quick Attack| roam=yes| }} Entei After the player encounters the Legendary beasts at the Burned Tower, Entei will roam Johto. mod 3}}|0=2g|1=2s|2=2c}}| ndex=244| typea=Fire| met=Place caught| type1=Normal|move1=Leer| type2=Fire|move2=Ember| type3=Normal|move3=Roar| type4=Fire|move4=Fire Spin| roam=yes| }} Varies by version The following Pokémon can either be found in all games under varying conditions, or are completely exclusive to one particular game. Non-Legendary Pokémon Odd Egg In the Japanese version of , if the player had received an event that distributed the Egg Ticket via the Pokémon Mobile System GB, they could obtain an Egg Ticket from the Day-Care Man at the Pokémon Day Care, which they could exchange for the Odd Egg at the Pokémon Communication Center. In the international versions of Pokémon Crystal, the player could receive the Odd Egg from the Day-Care Man at the Pokémon Day Care. The Egg will hatch into a , , , , , , or that knows . In the international versions it has a 14% chance of being ; in the Japanese versions, it has a 50% chance. Pichu Cleffa Igglybuff Tyrogue Smoochum Elekid Magby Dratini In only, this Dratini can be obtained in the Dragon's Den after the player answers the Dragon Master's quiz. If the player gives an incorrect answer to one of the quiz questions, ExtremeSpeed will be replaced with Leer. | met=Dragon's Den| type1=Normal|move1=ExtremeSpeed| type2=Normal|move2=Wrap| type3=Electric|move3=Thunder Wave| type4=Dragon|move4=Twister| gold=no| silver=no| crystal=yes }} Legendary Pokémon Suicune In , after the player encounters the Legendary beasts at the Burned Tower, Suicune will roam Johto. In , however, Suicune will appear in several locations around Johto before settling down at the Tin Tower to challenge the player, provided he or she has the Clear Bell, which he or she obtains from the Radio Tower director. mod 2}}|0=2g|1=2s}}| ndex=245| typea=Water| met=Place caught| type1=Normal|move1=Leer| type2=Water|move2=Water Gun| type3=Normal|move3=Roar| type4=Flying|move4=Gust| roam=yes| gold=yes| silver=yes| crystal=no| }} Lugia In , Lugia can be found in the Whirl Islands after the player obtains the Silver Wing from the Radio Tower director. In and , Lugia can be found in the Whirl Islands after the player obtains the Silver Wing from a man in Pewter City. The level Lugia is at varies from version to version. Gold Silver Crystal Ho-Oh In , Ho-Oh can be found in the Tin Tower after the player obtains the Rainbow Wing from the Radio Tower director. In , Ho-Oh can be found in the Tin Tower after the player obtains the Rainbow Wing from a man in Pewter City. In , Ho-Oh can be found in the Tin Tower after the player obtains the Rainbow Wing from the three s of the tower after catching all three Legendary beasts. The level Ho-Oh is at varies from version to version. Gold Silver Crystal Celebi In the Japanese version of only, this Celebi was obtainable at the shrine inside the Ilex Forest if the player downloaded an event that distributed the GS Ball on their Mobile System GB. Since the Mobile System GB accessory was never released outside of Japan, no international players could get the GS Ball outside of the use of cheating devices. In the Virtual Console releases, the event is automatically triggered for both Japanese and Western releases after entering the Hall of Fame, marking it the first time Celebi is legitimately obtainable outside events, and (for overseas players) the first time the GS Ball is ever obtainable. See also * Gift Pokémon Category:Lists